Deadliest Warrior: Game, AnimeManga Edition
by Winchester94
Summary: The greatest warriors of gaming, anime, and manga have come together to fight it out
1. Sonic the Hedghog VS Spyro the Dragon

Note: I do not own Deadliest Warrior or any of the characters in this series. All of the "experts" names are completely original

Sonic the Hedgehog

_A brave hedgehog whose sonic speed made him the most famous mammal in the world_

Spyro the Dragon

_A young dragon that is willing to do anything to protect the world he lives in._

**WHO…**

**IS…**

**DEADLIEST!**

_Shows an area similar to a science lab and combat zone._

Welcome to the Combat Grounds. Here we have brought together scientists, doctors, and combat experts. All here to answer the question of who would win in a fight to the death between two of the world's greatest warriors.

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Height-4'

Weight-125 lbs

Age-15

Species-Hedgehog

The world's fastest mammal on two feet.

_Shows Sonic running across the surface of a lake._

Versus

**Spyro the Dragon**

Height-4'

Weight-115 lbs

Age-Unknown

Species-Dragon

A young dragon willing to do anything to protect the world he lives in.

_Shows Spyro breathing fire at Ripto_

Lead Scientist, Bruce Pena, will track the tests on these two beyond average heroes.

Bruce: Here we have Sonic the Hedgehog versus Spyro the Dragon; I can't wait to see who wins.

ER doctor, Corey James, will check the injuries that these heroes can deliver.

Corey: I'm here to tell you if these heroes weapons will be able to kill or not.

Computer genius, Zackary Watson, will keep track of the battle data to simulate a fight to the death between these two heroes.

Zackary: Sonic and Spyro have never met. But they will, today, inside this computer.

Sonic's powers will be demonstrated by; Alan Sheppard (Sonic Expert). Alan grew up learning about Sonic the Hedgehog.

Alan: Sonic will destroy Spyro! No question about it!

Also fighting for Sonic; Jackson Gilmore (Green Hill Zone Resident). Jackson resides in Green Hill Zone, the area where Sonic lived.

Jackson: Nothing can defeat Sonic! He's just too fast!

Sonic's Weapons include:

**Sonic Punch**

**Spin Dash**

**Homing Attack **

**Super Form **

Spyro's powers will be tested by; Blair Young (Spyro Combat Specialist). An expert on Spyro's combat techniques.

Blair: Spyro defeated Gnasty Gnorc, the most infamous villain in his world. Sonic won't be a problem.

Also on Spyro's team; Graig Kemp (Spyro Expert) Graig learned about Spyro at a young age, and has spent almost his whole life learning about the young dragon.

Graig: Spyro or Sonic? Spyro would kill that blue blur!

Spyro answers with:

**Horn Bash**

**Tail Whip**

**Breath of Fire**

**Flight**

For Short Range Weapons, we test Sonic's Sonic Punch against Spyro's Horn Bash.

_Shows Sonic Punch breaking ribs and other bones on a gel torso._

_Shows Horn Bash stabbing a gel torso through the front and out the back._

Corey: The Horn Bash was able to stab through the heart of the target, causing an instant kill.

**Edge-Spyro  
**For Mid Range Weapons, we tested Sonic's Spin Dash against Spyro's Tail Whip.

_Shows Spin Dash slamming a gel torso, causing blunt trauma._

_Shows Tail Whip nearly cutting a gel torso in half._

Zackary: Spyro's tail whip was amazing! If it does catch Sonic it is an absolute kill.

**Edge-Spyro**

For Long Range Weapons, Sonic's Homing Attack was tested against Spyro's Breath of Fire.

_Shows Homing Attack slamming a gel torso causing minor blunt trauma._

_Shows Breath of Fire incinerating a mannequin to ash._

Bruce: Spyro's Breath of Fire is a guaranteed kill when it hits. Sonic's Homing Attack is just too weak.

**Edge-Spyro**

Finally, for Special Weapons, Sonic's Super Form was tested against Spyro's Flight ability.

_Shows Super Form doubles strength and speed in the user and allows flight._

_Shows Flight creates additional distance._

Bruce: Super Form doubles strength and speed and allows flight. Flight only gives additional distance.

**Edge-Sonic**

Zackary now uploads the results into the computer to simulate the battle. To prevent the battle from being one by a lucky blow, the battle will be run 1000 times.

Zackary: We have all the data we need to run this fight, so the only thing left to do is see who wins.

**Battle**

_Sonic and Spyro appear facing each other in a grassy meadow. Spyro roars with confidence, while Sonic gets ready to run. Spyro flys toward Sonic with his horns ready to stab him. Sonic sees Spyro approaching, waiting until the last second to run out of the way and chase after Spyro. Spyro looks around for Sonic, who is running circles around him at sonic speed. While Spyro is distracted, Sonic deals several punches to Spyro, knocking him to the ground. Spyro recovers quickly and flys into the clouds. Sonic stops running, changes into his Super Form, and races after Spyro at blinding speed. Seeing Spyro just in front of him, Sonic deals a Homing Attack in mid air, knocking Spyro out of the air and onto the ground. Sonic speeds straight down to finish the fight. Spyro recover quickly. Seeing Sonic approaching, Spyro waits until the last minute to release his Breath of Fire. Sonic is engulfed in the flames and screams in pain. He falls to the ground in pain and dies quickly. Spyro examines the still-burning corpse and roars at his victory._

**Winner-Spyro the Dragon**

Zackary: Over a thousand battles, Spyro the Dragon emerged victorious with 821 kills, compared to Sonic's 179 kills. The reason being is that Sonic was only capable of dealing blunt damage.

**Spyro the Dragon **

**Horn Bash-311**

**Tail Whip-74**

**Breath of Fire-436**

**Flight-0**

**TOTAL-821**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Sonic Punch-128**

**Spin Dash-28**

**Homing Attack-23**

**Super Form-0**

**TOTAL-179**

Alan: So what? Sonic is still Sonic the Hedgehog.

Blair: Sonic is nothing compared to Spyro! He should go back to his running!

_Shows Spyro roaring towards the sky. _


	2. Sasuke Uchiha VS Goku

Note: I do not own Deadliest Warrior or any of the characters in this series. All of the "experts" names are completely original

Sasuke Uchiha

_A young shinobi whose sole purpose in life is to gain power._

Goku

_A powerful hero whose ki powers made him the most powerful being on Earth._

**WHO…**

**IS…**

**DEADLIEST!**

_Shows a bird's eye view of the Combat Grounds_

Today at the Combat Grounds, we are getting ready for a battle between a hero and anti-hero

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Height-5'8"

Weight-170 lbs

Age-15

Energy-Chakra

A vengeful shinobi who thinks of nothing but gaining power.

_Shows Sasuke using Chidori on an opponent_

Versus

**Goku**

Height-5'11"

Weight-185 lbs

Age-22

Energy-Ki

Earth's greatest ki fighter.

_Shows Goku using Kamehameha on an enemy_

Biomedical scientist, Bruce Pena, will track the data collected by various tests on these warriors

Bruce: Sasuke is the greatest ninja of the leaf village. This is going to be an interesting match-up.

ER doctor, Corey James, will keep track of the gory injuries.

Corey: I'm bringing knowledge I use every day, and applying it to these warriors.

Computer whiz, Zackary Watson, will put the battle data into a computer that will simulate the fight.

Zackary: This is our most interesting match-up yet.

Sasuke's powers will be wielded by; Brad Neal (Leaf Village Resident). Brad grew up in the Leaf Village, where Sasuke used to reside.

Brad: Sasuke was the greatest ninja in the village, Goku won't even be able to touch him!

Also fighting for Sasuke; Lenard Uchiha (Uchiha Descendent) Lenard is a direct descendent of the Uchiha clan.

Lenard: The Uchihas are known for their power. Goku is weak compared to them.

Sasuke will attack with:

**Chidori**

**Fireball Jutsu**

**Dragon Flame Jutsu**

**Sharingan**

Gout's abilities will be demonstrated by; Raymond Cruz (Ki Expert). Raymond is an expert in the ways of ki, an art Goku himself excelled in.

Raymond: Goku was the greatest hero Earth ever had. Defeating Sasuke will be easy work.

Also fighting for Goku; Aurelio Stark (Professional Ki Fighter). Aurelio is a world-class ki fighter.

Aurelio: Ki is the greatest force on this planet. Goku is one of the best masters of ki, he will destroy Sasuke.

Goku brings to the battle:

**Dragon Fist**

**Kamehameha**

**Destructo Disk**

**Kaio-ken **

For Short Range Weapons, Sasuke's Chidori was tested against Goku's Dragon Fist.

_Shows Chidori causing severe electrocution on a mannequin _

_Shows Dragon Fist forcing a dragon-shaped mass of ki through a gel torso_

Corey: Dragon Fist is an awesome move! It is an instant kill every time it hits.

**Edge-Goku**

For Mid Range Weapons, Sasuke's Fireball Jutsu was tested against Goku's Kamehameha.

_Shows Fireball Jutsu burning a mannequin to the ground._

_Shows Kamehameha causing severe damage to internal organs on a gel torso._

Bruce: The Fireball Jutsu was incredible. If it does hit, a kill is guaranteed

**Edge-Sasuke Uchiha**

For Long Range Weapons, Sasuke's Dragon Flame Jutsu was pitted against Goku's Destructo Dick.

_Shows Dragon Flame Jutsu burning everything in a 50 foot radius._

_Shows Destructo Disk slicing a gel torso in half._

Zackary: The Dragon Flame Jutsu is going to be a real game changer. It will destroy everything within the area.

**Edge-Sasuke Uchiha**

Finally, for Special Weapons, Sasuke's Sharingan was put to the test against Goku's Kaio-ken.

_Sharingan was shown giving the user the ability to read the opponent's movements._

_Kaio-ken was shown to increase the user's strength and speed. _

Zackary: The Sharingan allows you to know every move your opponent will make, before he makes it. Goku will have trouble getting around that.

**Edge-Sasuke Uchiha**

Zackary now programs the computer to simulate 1000 battles

Zackary: Let's start this up!

**Battle**

_Sasuke is seen walking in a dense forest, looking for something. Goku is then seen behind a tree sneaking up on Sasuke, and throws a Destructo Disk at him. Sasuke sense it coming and evades the attack. Sasuke then activates his Sharingan. Goku readies his Kamehameha, while Sasuke readies his Chidori. The two charge at each other. Goku fires his Kamehameha, knocking Sasuke back and extinguishing his Chidori. Sasuke gets back up and sees Goku racing towards him. Using the Sharingan, he reads Goku's movements and swiftly moves behind him. Goku looks around and sees Sasuke readying his Fireball Jutsu. Waiting until the last available minute, Goku uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames. The attack knocks Sasuke to the ground. Goku sees his chance to attack, and delivers a Dragon Fist. Sasuke recovers and gets back to his feet, but it is too late. The attack constricts Sasuke to the point of internal bleeding. Sasuke's ribs and bones can be heard breaking. Sasuke is thrown to the ground by the Dragon Fist, and is now dead. Goku then cries "Shōri" as the victor of the battle_

**Winner-Goku**

Zackary: Over one thousand fights, Goku emerged victorious with 754 kills, Sasuke Uchiha with 246 kills.

**Goku**

**Dragon Fist-314**

**Kamehameha-239**

**Destructo Disk-201**

**Kaio-ken-0**

**TOTAL-754**

**Sasuke Uchiha **

**Chidori-103**

**Fireball Jutsu-86**

**Dragon Flame Jutsu-57**

**Sharingan-0**

**TOTAL-246**

Lenard: The Uchihas are still are still the greatest ninja's to ever live. This defeat means nothing to our pride.

Raymond: Goku will never lose to anyone, especially Sasuke.

_Shows Goku standing on a hill facing the sunset._

NEXT TIME-TWO OF THE WORLD'S MOST INFAMOUS VILLIANS FINALLY FACE OFF, AS MISSING-NIN OROCHIMARU TAKES ON EVIL DRAGONBALL Z MASTERMIND, FREIZA. 


	3. Orochimaru VS Frieza

Note: I do not own Deadliest Warrior or any of the characters in this series. All of the "experts" names are completely original

Orochimaru

_The main villain of Naruto, whose cruel heart made the most infamous missing-nin ever known_

Frieza

_The Dragonball Z villain who destroyed numerous planets, including Plant Vegeta_

**WHO…**

**IS…**

**DEADLIEST!**

_Shows a view of the Combat Grounds_

Today, we are getting ready for a battle between two of the anime world's most infamous villains.

**Orochimaru**

Height-5'8"

Weight-125 lbs

Age-54

Crimes-Missing-nin

The world's most infamous missing-nin

_Shows Orochimaru attacking an opponent with his __ Kusanagi__ Sword._

Versus

Frieza **Height-5'11"** **Weight-140 lbs** **Age-730** **Crimes-Planet Destruction** **Dragonball's most infamous mastermind.** _**Show's Frieza slicing Krillin with a **__**Tsuibi Kienzan**_

Lead Scientist, Bruce Pena, will track the tests on these two infamous villains

Bruce: Orochimaru was the most evil shinobi to ever live; I can't to see how he does against Frieza.

ER doctor, Corey James, will check the injuries that these villains can deliver.

Corey: Both of these warriors use special techniques to kill; I can't wait to see how they do.

Computer genius, Zackary Watson, will keep track of the battle data to simulate a fight to the death between these two villains.

Zackary: These are the most evil warriors I have ever seen; this is going to be an interesting match-up.

Fighting for Orochimaru; Clay Torres (Leaf Village Native). Clay lived in the Leaf Village, Orochimaru's primary target.

**Clay: Orochimaru is absolutely ruthless. Nothing can defeat him.** **Also fighting for Orochimaru; Darell Calhoun (Kinjutsu Expert). Darell is an expert on techniques used by Orochimaru.** **Darell: Kinjutsu is the ninja's forbidden techniques, something Orochimaru wasn't afraid to use.** **Orochimaru comes to battle with:** Snake Authority Spell Sword of Kusanagi: Long Sword of the Heavens Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Temporary Paralysis Technique **On Frieza's team; Leonel Roman (Frieza Historian). Leonel is an expert on Frieza's history.** **Leonel: Frieza was the greatest villain ever known in Dragonball. Orochimaru won't be a problem.** **Also fighting for Frieza; Nigel Wheeler (Ki Expert). Nigel is an expert on Ki attacks and techniques used by Frieza.** **Nigel: Frieza will destroy Orochimaru, no question!** **Frieza counterattacks with:** Punishing Blaster Death Beam Tsuibi Kienzan Telekinesis **For Short Range Weapons, Orochimaru's ****Snake Authority Spell**** was tested against Frieza's Punishing Blaster.** _**Shows Snake Authority Spell crushing a gel torso with a huge snake.**_ _**Shows Punishing Blaster burning a gel torso to cinders.**_ **Zackary: The Punishing Blaster was incredible! A guaranteed kill every time!** Edge-Frieza **For Mid Range Weapons, Orochimaru's ****Sword of Kusanagi: Long Sword of the Heavens**** was pitted against Frieza's Death Beam** _**Shows Sword of Kusanagi slicing a gel torso in half.**_ _**Shows Death Beam severely injuring, but not killing a gel torso.**_ **Bruce: The Death Beam really disappointed me. The Sword of Kusanagi was far more impressive.** Edge-Orochimaru **For Long Range Weapons, Orochimaru's Hidden Shadow Snake Hands were pitted against Frieza's ****Tsuibi Kienzan****.** _**Shows Snake Hands injecting poison in a gel torso. **_ _**Shows Tsuibi Kienzan slicing a gel torso in half.**_ **Bruce: Tsuibi Kienzan was an immediate kill; the Snake Hand's will take several minutes to do the job.** Edge-Frieza **Finally for Special Weapons, Orochimaru's Temporary Paralysis Technique was put against Frieza's Telekinesis.** _**Shows Paralysis causing complete paralysis on a living subject.**_ _**Shows Telekinesis throwing objects at a gel torso.**_ **Corey: The Paralysis Technique is more useful because it will completely stop all movement in the target.** Edge-Orochimaru **Zackary now sets the computer to simulate 1000 battles. ** **Zackary: Let's light this candle!  
**

Battle _**Orochimaru is walking through the Leaf Village streets, not knowing that Frieza is on top of a building to his right. Frieza fires a **__**Tsuibi Kienzan**__**at Orochimaru. Orochimaru hears the attack coming and evades it. Frieza jumps down for the build to fight Orochimaru personally, but he disappears before Frieza can attack. Orochimaru sneaks up on Frieza and brings out his Sword of Kusanagi. Using the Sword of the Heavens technique, he launches it at Frieza. Frieza is cut by the sword as it flies past him. The sword comes back towards Frieza, but he manages to evade. Frieza fires a Death Beam at Orochimaru. Orochimaru evades the attack and runs away. Frieza chases after him, turning a corner to realize he is gone. Orochimaru uses the Temporary Paralysis Technique to paralyze Frieza. Orochimaru jumps down from a platform and uses Snake Authority Spell. Frieza is crushed by the large snake and dies quickly. Seeing his opponent is dead, Orochimaru examines the defeated Frieza and walks away calmly.**_ Winner-Orochimaru

**Zackary: Over a thousand fights, Orochimaru won 58.9% of the time, while Frieza won 41.1% of the time.**

**Orochimaru**

Snake Authority Spell-132 Sword of Kusanagi: Long Sword of the Heavens-234 Hidden Shadow Snake Hands-223 Temporary Paralysis Technique-0 TOTAL-589 Frieza Punishing Blaster-106 Death Beam-68 Tsuibi Kienzan-164 Telekinesis-73 TOTAL-411 **Clay: Orochimaru is to remain undefeated.** **Nigel: Frieza didn't deserve to lose to such a softie! ** _**Shows Orochimaru Strangling an opponent with Snake Authority Spell.**_ NEXT TIME-EZIO AUDITORE WAS ONE OF THE GREATEST ASSASINS IN ITALY, BUT CAN HE DEFEAT PERSIA'S GREATEST WARRIOR PRINCE, DASTAN.


End file.
